Couvrefeu
by Kynie
Summary: Les plus gros problèmes de Dumbledore ne sont absolument pas ceux que l'on croit... Voldy ? De la piquette ! Que faut il pour que Dumby devienne zinzin ? Venez voir par ici... OS


**Note : **Veuillez m'excusez, j'avais vraiment envi qu'on voit Dumbledore sous un autre angle...et qu'il attrape quelques cheveux blancs de plus ^^

Quand Dumbledore s'arrache les cheveux

ou

Les plus gros problèmes de Dumbledore ne sont pas forcement ceux que l'on croit

_Un couloir sombre, bien bien après l'heure du couvre feu, lundi 11 mais presque mardi 12 novembre d'une année fabuleuse_

Deux garçons marchaient rapidement sous une cape d'invisibilité, noyé dans un sentiment de puissance et de liberté.

« Je te l'avais dit, que la cape de mon père était géniale ! »

« Ça va, ça va. Jsuis là non ? » bougonna le deuxième « T'es sûr que ton père ne s'en rendra pas compte? »

« Tu parles ! Il le verra même pas ! Elle était tellement planquée qu'à mon avis il ne s'en apercevra jamais ! »

« On n'aurait pas dû demander à Rémus et Peter s'ils voulaient venir avec nous ? »

« Naan... Franchement... Peter nous aurait claqué dans les pattes de trouille... »

« Ouai, c'est vrai, mais Rémus alors ? »

« ... Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail non ?...Et puis on ne peut mettre en danger la réputation d'un potentiel préfet. »

Soudain, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. Au milieu du couloir, se tenait un chat. L'oeil luisant, la queue dressée fièrement vers le ciel.

Depuis deux mois en effet, patrouillait une nouvelle venue, la chatte de Mr Rusard.

« Miss Teigne... » soufflèrent les deux garçons.

OoOoOoOoO

_Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, 9h24, mardi, le douzième jour du mois de novembre d'une année désastreuse_

« Non, Albus, je ne m'en occuperais pas. Pas cette fois ci. C'en est trop ! »

« Voyons Minerva, ne soyez pas irrationnelle... »

« Irrationnelle ? _Irrationnelle ? _» Sa voix grimpant de plusieurs octave. « Je vais vous en parler moi d'irrationalité ! Depuis la première année, Albus, la _première année_ ! Ils me rendent folle ! J'ai beau leur expliquer, les punir, rien n'y fait, _rien _! Ils recommencent ! J'en viens à me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux de les exclure de l'école ! »

Minerva McGonagal marchait de long en large sous les yeux éberlués de son directeur.

« Dans ce cas, Minerva, montez un dossier pour ces deux élèves. Je l'étudierais et avec le Conseil, je suis sûre que nous trouverons une solution. »

Minerva arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

« Un dossier ? Mais pour quoi faire, par Morgane ! »

« Pour leur renvoi Minerva. » Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde et que quelque part pendant cette discussion elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Pour les renvoyer ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous traverse la tête, parfois ? Ils font tous les deux partis de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor ! Et le prochain match est dans trois semaines ! »

« Mais, enfin, Minerva, c'est vous même qui avez dit que... »

« ... Que rien du tout Albus. Cette fois ci j'exige que vous vous impliquiez. Vous leur parlerez un point c'est tout. »

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, 14h32, mardi, le 12 du mois de novembre, une année calamiteuse_

Deux jeunes garçons aux cheveux sombres entrèrent dans la pièce. Après un geste du directeur, ils se positionnèrent devant le bureau.

« Et bien, messieurs, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faisiez hors de vos lit la nuit dernière ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Bah c'est à dire... » commença le premier « ... il fallait qu'on vérifie quelque chose, vous comprenez... » son compagnon acquiesça vigoureusement.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. « Et pouvez vous me dire ce que vous vouliez vérifier à minuit, messieurs ? » demanda t-il en essayant pour la première fois son air sévère.

La réponse fut nette et précise.

« Oui, monsieur le directeur. »

Fier de son succès, Albus sourit gentiment. Il se demanda pourquoi Minerva faisait un tel foin de tout cela. Certainement ces deux garçons ne respectaient pas les règles de l'école, mais enfin, ils étaient tous les deux très bien élevés. Ils ne devaient pas chercher à mal. La curiosité devrait être encouragée dans une école, songea t-il. Il pencha un peu la tête, en attendant qu'ils poursuivent leur explication. Quand aucune ne vint, Albus se décida à les encourager un peu.

« Et qu'était ce donc ? »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant que le plus grand des deux prenne la parole.

« Oh, c'est assez délicat, vous savez... »

« Et compliqué aussi, hein Sirius ? »

« Oui, James Et on comprend très bien que vous n'ayez pas le temps de nous écouter. »

« On voudrait pas vous embêter. »

« On sait qu'un directeur c'est toujours très occupé, hein James ? »

Le dit James acquiesça vigoureusement vers son compagnon. Puis tous les deux envoyèrent un sourire éblouissant au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Albus commença alors à comprendre pourquoi Minerva s'arrachait presque les cheveux en parlant d'eux tout à l'heure.

« James Potter, Sirius Black, vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez hors de votre dortoir la nuit dernière, ou j'en viendrais à des extrémités regrettables. »

« Si vous insistez, monsieur le directeur... Sirius ? » Sirius envoya à son compagnon un sourire éblouissant.

« Et bien voilà, il faisait très froid hier dans la tour de Gryffondor, vraiment très froid... »

Malheureusement le directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, ordre de Merlin première classe, celui là même qui avait découvert les douze propriétés du sang de Dragon et vaincu Grindelwald en combat singulier dû s'avouer défait devant deux élèves de troisième année, noyé sous leur charabia. Il avait quand même failli les renvoyer mais avait changé d'avis en se souvenant que Minerva l'étoufferait avec ses propres chaussettes si jamais elle perdait ses précieux joueurs de quiddich.

OoOoOoOoO

_Un couloir sombre, bien bien après l'heure du couvre feu, vendredi 18 du mois d'octobre, une autre année mémorable_

« ... T'avais raison Fred, elle est super cette carte. On peut voir tout le monde là dessus. » chuchotta frénétiquement George.

« Oui, ça nous sera utile pour éviter Snape et Rusard, regarde, ils sont tranquilles loin de nous. » lui répondis son frère jumeau.

« Et le bonus c'est qu'on peut même voir Miss Teigne, là tu vois... »

« Oh non... merde. »

oOoOoOo

_Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, 10h37, samedi, le dix-huitième jour du mois d'octobre d'une autre année déplorable_

« Vous allez faire quelque chose Albus, cette fois ci. » siffla Minerva. « Ça ne peux plus durer ! »

« Voyons Minerva, calmez vous... »

« Calmez vous ? _Calmez vous ? _Vous vous fff-moquez de moi j'espère ? Vous allez réglez le problème de ces deux garnements et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ! »

« Bien sûr, Minerva, bien sûr. » dit il les mains levées devant lui pour se défendre. « ...J'ai juste une question : font ils parti de l'équipe de quiddich ? »

« Évidemment. » et la porte claqua sur son passage.

oOoOoOo

_Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, 16h03, samedi, le 18 du mois d'octobre, une autre année lamentable _

« Messieurs Weasley, pourquoi ne respectiez vous pas le couvre feu hier soir ? » prenant un air sévère très réussi grâce à son entraînement avec les maraudeurs.

échange de regard.

« Seulement hier soir, monsieur le directeur ? »

« ... Ou c'est une question générale ? »

**PS note : **Ne jamais dire à une femme qu'elle est irrationnelle, même si c'est vrai.


End file.
